The Return
by DannyPhantomphan
Summary: This story is a sequel to My Savior. please read that first.
1. The Return

Just as a warning, this story is a sequel to my other story, My Savior. You need to read that first in order to understand this story. Also, HUGE thanks to Horselvr4evr123 for the idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one week after Danny's encounter with Wild Mage. He was still recuperating from the battle. Danny, with his two friends Sam and Tucker were sitting in Danny's room playing cards. It was some game they had just made up and were trying to see if it would work.

"I'm telling you! You should be able to slap aces!" Tucker said.

"Well, that's not fun! It's painful! You end up slapping someone's hand, then they slap you back! Not my definition of fun!" Sam said.

"Come on guys! We need to stop arguing about this stupid game! We have a huge report we need to get done! If I fail, Lancer will hold me back a year!" Danny said, sounding stressed. Mr. Lancer is Danny's teacher. Oddly enough, Danny's report was on mythology. He had to choose a mythological animal to research. He chose a dragon because he knew a dragon that could help him if he needed it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere near the Colorado/Wyoming border, Vlad Plasmius was working on an experiment. He had heard an explosion while he was in the Ghost Zone finding something he needed for the experiment. He went to see what the explosion was. He saw a crater and ectoplasmic residue from a ghost who seemed to have exploded. He took a sample of the residue and went back to his lab to study it. Vlad ran some tests on it. He went to bed that night and woke up when he heard a noise in his lab. He went down to it and saw a warrior standing there. She had a horn helmet on and armor.

"I'm free!" The warrior said.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked.

"I am Wild Mage. You have re-risen me. I must be off now. I need to seek my revenge."

"On who?"  
"A half-ghost boy named Danny Phantom. Good bye." Wild Mage said, flying off into the ghost zone.

"Oh, no. Daniel is a goner." Vlad said, sounding truly disappointed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wild Mage was searching the Ghost Zone to try to find the Fenton's ghost portal. She searched the Ghost Zone for days. She eventually found it and went through it to find that Danny wasn't home.

"Fine then, young ghost boy. I can wait." Wild Mage said, turning to go back into the Ghost Zone.

When Wild Mage left, another ghost came through the portal.

"I must warn Danny" The ghost said, flying off to find him.


	2. The Encounter

Danny was out with Sam and Tucker at the library, researching for their projects.

"Come on, guys! Were not gonna find anything here! Let's go find Lieng Wu!" Danny whispered, sounding impatient.

"You can go. We're gonna stay here. I've found a lot on gryphons here." Sam said to Danny.

"Yeah. Who knew there was so much on Sea Serpents here?" Tucker said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go. I'll call you if I need to." Danny said.

"Ok." Sam and Tucker said.

Danny was putting his notebook into his backpack when someone ran through the library doors.

"Wait!" The girl yelled, looking around to see if there were any librarians that could get her in trouble for yelling.

"Hi Alisha. What's wrong?" Danny said.

"Don't go into the Ghost Zone!" Alisha said. Alisha is 14 and has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a forest green shirt and a lavender skirt. She had a brown belt with an embroidered flower on the front. The only reason Alisha knows about the Ghost Zone is because about a year ago, she had an accident similar to Danny. She was in her parent's lab when she and her father got zapped by one of his inventions. While Alisha only half-died, becoming half-ghost, her father wasn't as fortunate. He died. But that was in her past. In her ghost form, Alisha has a black costume with silver gloves, boots, collar and belt, with a black circle and an embroidered rose. She has long silver hair and glowing green eyes. Her ghost name is Silver Rose.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because there is a ghost in armor and a horned helmet is after you!" Alisha yelled.

"Wild Mage?" Tucker asked.

"It can't be. Danny destroyed her last week, remember?" Sam told Tucker.

"Well, she's back and more powerful!"

"Oh, no." Danny said, forgetting about his project.

---------------------------------------

Vlad Plasmius was flying through Colorado as fast as he could. He was trying to get to Danny before Wild Mage did, so he could help defeat her. He wanted to help because he re-created her.

"I…Must…Hurry." He said, out of breath.

He wasn't going to make it.


	3. The Discovery

"No Danny! Don't!" Alisha said.

"I have to go. I'm the only one that can stop her!" Danny said.

"I mean don't go without me! I can help too! Remember, I'm half-ghost too!"

At their last encounter, when Alisha's master sent her to fight Danny, he found out she was a half-ghost too. Alisha hesitantly befriended him against her master's will.

"Fine. You can come if you must. Sam, Tucker, stay here."

"No. You might need us. Anyway, how could you forget what happened last time with Wild Mage? You would have died if it wasn't for me! That might happen again! I'm coming whether you like it or not." Sam said.

"I'm coming too. I can't let my best friend get killed. Plus, I know how to work your parents technology." Tucker said.

"Fine. Alisha, you take Sam. Tucker, come with me." Danny said.

Alisha and Danny ran into the nearest bathroom together. There was a brief flash of light from both rooms and Danny Phantom and Silver Rose flew out. Danny flew over to Tucker, picked him up and took off towards Fenton Works. Silver Rose did the same.

----------------------------------

Lieng Wu was flying around in the Ghost Zone without a care on his mind. Suddenly, he felt as though something was wrong. He sniffed the air. It smelled like his old master.

_It can't be._ Lieng Wu thought. _No. I saw the Ghost Boy destroy her. I need to find him and ask what's going on._

So he flew off towards the Fenton's Ghost Portal as fast as he could. Before he got there, he saw Wild Mage in the distance. He could tell because of her horn helmet.

_So I was right. She's back. But how?_

He knew the Ghost Boy would be coming soon, so he would wait. Lieng Wu is a very powerful dragon. He could hold Wild Mage back, but he's not powerful enough to defeat her alone. No. There was something very special about that boy. Only, he didn't know it yet.

-----------------------------------

"Where is he?" Wild Mage asked the nearest Ghost. "Where is the boy known as Danny Phantom?"

"Through that portal!" The Ghost said.

"Thank you."

Wild Mage let the Ghost go. She flew to the portal. It wasn't open. Not a problem for her. She transformed into a beast of her own creation. It had a head that had parts from a few different animals. A body of a lion with 1 foot long retractable claws of steel. Huge dragon wings and a long spiked tail. She took her claws and stuck them through the crack in the middle of the portal door. She pulled the door and it opened easily. Then Wild Mage flew through the portal to search for Danny Phantom to destroy him once and for all.


	4. The Capture

Back at Fenton Works, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Alisha had arrived. They went intangible and flew through the walls and into the basement. They saw the portal was still closed.

"Good. She hasn't gotten through yet, otherwise the door would be open." Danny said.

As soon as he said that, 8 claws suddenly appeared in the crack between the portal opening. They pushed and the portal door opened. They all stood there in shock.

--------------------------------

_She's going into the Real World!_ Lieng Wu thought. _I need to go help Danny!_

He flew off towards the portal and just as it was closing, squeezed through it, wings tucked close to his body, and yelled.

--------------------------------

Out came a strange looking creature. It had body parts from many different animals. The creature suddenly turned into a Ghost with armor and a horn helmet. She didn't look to happy.

"Hello, Ghost Boy." She said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Danny! Watch out!" Yelled a voice coming from the Fenton Portal. Suddenly, a blue dragon leapt through the portal.

"Lieng Wu? Is that you? Why are you blue? Last time you were red!" Sam said.

"Since I was released from Wild Mage's trap, I returned back to my natural color." The dragon said.

"You." Wild Mage said. "How did you escape?"  
"When the Ghost Boy seemingly killed you. Now, I owe my life to him." Lieng Wu said.

"What do you want!" Danny said, sounding nervous.

"My revenge." Wild Mage said, to Danny.

Wild Mage leapt at Danny while turning into a gryphon. Danny zapped Wild Mage with a Ghost Ray, but it did nothing but make her fall out of her leap. She took one paw and smacked Danny with it. He flew right out of the lab. Wild Mage followed, oblivious to everyone else standing there. Outside, Danny hit the ground and was knocked unconscious. He turned back into Danny Fenton. Silver Rose came up from the ground and shot a Ghost Ray at Wild Mage just as she was about to drag a claw through Danny's chest. Wild Mage landed about 10 feet from Danny. Silver Rose's Ghost Rays are powerful enough to destroy several buildings in one shot. But Wild Mage is to powerful for that to harm her badly enough. Then, Wild Mage turned into the 4 headed, elemental dragon that she used in the first battle against Danny. All 4 heads breathed out their element at the same time, knocking Silver Rose unconscious, and she turned back into Alisha. Wild Mage picked them both up in her front claws and carried them back into the Fenton's lab. One of her heads blew earth at Sam, Tucker and Lieng Wu who were standing in the lab trying to see if Danny and Alisha were all right. The earth built a wall so they couldn't see what was going on. Then, Wild Mage flew into the Ghost Zone, carrying Alisha and Danny.


	5. The Attack

Back in Fenton Works, Sam, Tucker and Lieng Wu were panicking.

"Will they be okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I really hope so." Tucker replied.

"I know what we can do. Tucker, Sam, climb on my back. We can try to find them." Lieng Wu said, dropping to his stomach.

Sam and Tucker climbed on very carefully so they wouldn't hurt the dragon, even though they most likely wouldn't. Then he got up, opened the Fenton Portal and flew off into the Ghost Zone to find Danny and Alisha.

------------------------------------------

"Uh… my head hurts." Danny said, finally regaining his consciousness.

"Where are we?" Alisha asked Danny.

"I honestly don't know. I've been mapping out the Ghost Zone, but I've never been here before."

"This is my lair." Wild Mage said, gesturing behind her. There was a castle with a draw bridge. On top of the castle was a huge flag with her personal creature's face on it. There were re-incarnated dragon skeletons guarding the castle.

"Why do you want us?" Alisha asked Wild Mage.

"Because. I need partners in crime. I am skilled in mind control. I took over Lieng Wu's mind for years." She replied, taking off her horn helmet and letting her shoulder length, dark blonde hair fall out.

"And if we refuse?" Danny asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Then you die."

"Well, then. Good luck catching us!" Danny yelled, going ghost and flying away with Alisha in his arms. She was going ghost too. As soon as she did, Danny dropped her and she followed Danny.

"After them!" Wild Mage yelled to the guards.

All of the guards led by Wild Mage were following Danny and Alisha. Danny stopped because he got lost. Bad idea. The dragons caught up to Danny and Alisha and started to attack. Wild Mage just held back and watched. Every time a dragon got hit, it would fall apart, then put itself back together. Wild Mage then flew up and laughed at Danny and Alisha's pathetic attempts.

"We're doomed!" Alisha said.

"Not yet." Danny said.

Suddenly, Danny's eyes glowed bright green. But not like they usually do. They were fully green. No pupil or white. Then something pale blue and glowing escaped from Danny's body. Danny froze, unable to move as the light drew strength from him. It flew around Danny in bigger and bigger circles. Every time it hit a dragon skeleton, it was disintegrated. Once they were all out of the way, it stopped circling. It looked straight at Wild Mage. She flew off, trying to escape. The light zoomed right after Wild Mage and completely disintegrated her too. Nothing was left. Not even a drop of ectoplasm. Then the light returned to Danny's body, and his eyes became normal again. Then Danny turned human and blacked out.

"Danny!" Alisha gasped. She flew under him and caught him.

Lieng Wu, Tucker and Sam saw all of this. They had arrived just when the light came out of Danny.

"Alisha! Are you ok? What happened?" Sam asked, remaining on Lieng Wu's back, but looking as though she wanted to jump right off.

"I'm fine. But I think we should wait for Danny to discuss this. After all, he did it." Alisha replied. "Do you know where the portal is?"

"Yes. Follow me." Lieng Wu said. He flew off towards the portal with Alisha and Danny behind him.


	6. The End

When they arrived at the portal, Sam stuck her head through it to make sure no one was down there. Then Lieng Wu took her and Tucker up to Danny's room. Alisha came right after still holding the unconscious Danny in her arms. When Alisha got to his room, she put Danny on his bed and waited. Tucker had locked the door to make sure no one came in. About an hour later, Danny woke up.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, running over to hug him.

"What happened back there?" Alisha asked him, amazed.

"I'm not sure. Somehow, my spirit was released from my body but I'm not sure how." Danny said, sounding exhausted.

"That was incredible!" Tucker said.

"Young Ghost Boy, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life." Lieng Wu said.

"Please, Lieng Wu, don't call me Ghost Boy. Call me Danny!" Danny said.

"Alright, Danny." The dragon said.

"Well, you need your rest." Alisha said, turning back into her human self.

"Alright. Thanks for the save." Danny said, falling asleep.

"No problem." Alisha said, as soon as he fell asleep.

The End


End file.
